


Beauty's Death

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age Quest: The Battle of Denerim, F/M, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slaying of the Archdemon and the immediate aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to fill in the gaps between what I've already written in this universe. Alistair and Wynne were my other party members during this battle, but neither of them feature in this.

"Valythari."

She paused, glancing back for a brief moment toward the assassin, her vhenan. "Yes?"

Zevran pulled her into a quick embrace, connecting their lips with all the passion he had left in him. This could be it. Beyond those doors, the Archdemon waited, and he would not watch her die without saying this. "Valythari, mi amor, mi vida. I love you."

She returned the embrace, drinking up her lover's words and holding them close to her heart. If Morrigan's ritual had worked, she would survive, but there was no way of knowing until the deed was done and the Archdemon lay dead. "I love you too. For eternity, vhenan. Now let's go."

\----

It felt like an eternity before the Archdemon finally stumbled, legs battered so they would no longer support its weight. This was their chance. Valythari, closest to it, cast a glance to Alistair and a final glance to Zevran. With one last smile to her lover, she grabbed her dar'misu and dashed toward the Archdemon, slitting it's neck and causing it to topple the remainder of the way to the ground. With one last thrust, she drove the dagger forward, burying it and her forearm as deep as she could into the dragon's skull. Almost instantly the world exploded with light and heat, and then Valythari knew nothing but darkness.

"Valythari!"

\----

"...sa'lath. Emma lath, can you hear me?"

Voices through the darkness. Valythari shifted, the fleeting image of Tamlen seated beside her accompanying his voice. "'Ma'sa'lath?" she breathed. "Tamlen, lethallin? Where are you?"

She could feel his smile. The light brush of fingers across her cheek, over her forehead, tracing her vallaslin like he used to do. "I'm here, sa'lath. I'm always with you. But you need to wake up now. It isn't time for us to be together again."

"What do you mean?"

His laugh was just as she remembered it, light and free, full of love. "I mean you won, vhenan. Your assassin and your friends are waiting for you. Asha'bellanar's daughter spoke true. Her ritual saved your life. We must part for now, but I promise, I am never far away. Listen, sa'lath, and you will always be able to hear me."

A gentle kiss on her lips and the feeling of a phantom embrace evaporated as the darkness lifted. Valythari woke back to her body with Zevran asleep beside her. He looked exhausted, as if he'd fallen asleep despite his best efforts otherwise. She smiled and tried to raise her hand to caress him. Why was she so weak? How long had Tamlen watched her rest? "Vhenan? Vhenan. Zev?"

The assassin jerked awake at the sound of a soft voice beside him. When he saw his lover's eyes open, tears immediately sprung to his eyes. She'd been unresponsive for a week, sleeping so deeply he had feared she would never wake. "Amor, you're alive! I thought you would die."

"Wouldn't leave you like that," Valythari murmured, her smile tired but no less adoring. "Vhenan, I saw Tamlen... He kept me safe until I could come back to you."

Zevran smiled tearfully and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Praise the Maker and the Creators. I don't want to live without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Using Spanish as Antivan. Zevran says "Valythari, my love, my life." Elvhen is taken from the game and should be easy enough to translate by itself.


End file.
